Whole blood is separated by centrifugation into its various constituents, such as red blood cells, platelets, and plasma. Conventional blood processing methods use centrifuge equipment in association heaters that maintain the temperature of the processing system during the centrifuging process. Such systems have been provided with splash or spill detectors in the past that rely on a circuit being shorted by spilled blood to signal the existence of the spill.